strangerstarfandomcom-20200215-history
The Past
'''The Past '''is stage three of Character Creation. The past can effect a character in a variety of ways: not every Coreworlder experiences the same life, and stage three of character creation is meant to represent this. By selecting two, a character may be represented and a backstory created. For example, if both Criminal and Solider are chosen, their backstory could represent an armed thug. To represent, in abstract terms, the life of a character up until the start of the game, during character creation two of the following Pasts must be selected. Each category may only be chosen once. Cosmo The term “Cosmo” is Coreworlder slang for cosmonaut, one of the old world words for star farer. Been a slang, its exact meaning changes from place to place. On some worlds, the term is derogatory, where the word and the worst traits of permanent star farers become one and the same. Other worlds see it as a badge of honour, a dream to aspire to. Regardless of each interpretation of the word, one thing remains the same: it refers to one who has spent more of their life travelling between gateways then on a proper “world”. *Pilot: Gain Pilot (Spacecraft) (Ag) as a trained skill. *Trader: Gain Trade (Trader) (Int) as a trained skill. *Lucky: Gain +1 Fate Point. Criminal Even the most developed worlds lure people to a life of crime. Anything from those who are denied success and wealth through their location, their childhood or even their disposition can find it all in a life of crime. And those who seek more power than they could ever gain legally are also drawn to the life. *Notorious Outlaw: Gain both the Wanted and Peer (Underworld) talents. *Lowlife: Gain +3 Perception or +3 Agility. *Successful “Business”: Gain 250 additional SolChits. Cruiser Some people find it difficult to settle down in one place, or even aboard a ship. For these people, it can be quite easy to be lost amongst the crowds or to wander from place to place. *Wanderer: Gain Forbidden Knowledge (Radicalism (Choose One)) (Int). *Peddler: Gain Trade (Merchant) (Fel) as a trained skill. • Nomad: Gain the Paranoia talent, but suffer -3 Fellowship. • Survivor: Gain Survival (Int) as a trained skill. *Strongarm: Gain +3 Strength or +3 Toughness. Entrepreneur Money exists to be made, for those with the will to. Not all who seek it find it in the same places. Some seek the old ways, owning businesses and properties. Others are opportunists, seeing every opportunity to make a quick buck. *Businessman: Gain both the Peer (Merchant) and the Enemy (Merchant) talents. *Opportunist: Gain 1000 additional SolChits and the Enemy (Choose One) talent. *Salesperson: Gain +3 Fellowship. Funder Not everyone earns their Chits through work, honest or otherwise. Many inherit their wealth, or live without worry to finance for a good part of their life. *Miser: Gain 250 additional SolChits. *Decadence: Gain the Decadent talent. Suffer -3 Willpower. *Heirloom: Gain one rare item. This is to be discussed with the GM. Depending on the item, starting Chits may be reduced. Scholar Every man or woman seeks to discover something. Be it about themselves, or the universe, a scholarly past is one of exploration for the answer to a question that not everyone knows. *Well Rounded: Gain +3 Int or +3 Willpower. *Greater Education: Gain Scholarly Knowledge (Choose One) (Int). Solider Strength of arms is a valued even in the modern day, and mankind’s capacity to cause pain is one of its many facets which speeds along the progress of technology. Those who work with the implements of death often are a cut above those who are casuals to the art. *Well Trained: Gain +3 Ballistic Skill or +3 Weapon Skill. *Experienced: Gain Basic Weapons Proficiency (Choose One). *Old Scars: Gain Intimidate (Fel) as a trained skill. • Discharged: Gain one poor quality bionic. This can be upgraded to a standard quality bionic for the cost of 1 Fate Point. Category:Character Creation